Charmed Again
by asianhomie101
Summary: After 16 years of seperation Sadelle and Draco see each other again. Soulmates are found and secrets are revealed. Who has been spreading rumors about Sadelle? And why does Draco don't want to talk to her? A Harry PotterCharmed Crossover I would apreciate
1. The Birth Of the Twins

**Charmed Again **

**By asianhomiequeen101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Charmed and never will.**

**Summary:** Attention: This was the old Time and Time Again that I have deleated&reedited. Draco has a twin sister Sadelle and she's finally going to meet them for the first time in 16 years. Guess whose she going to bring with her? The decendants of the Charmed ones of course! Harry Potter/Charmed Crossover

It was late August. The trees had just started to turn into the attractive colors of autumn. Narcissa couldn't believe it! She had just given birth to two beautiful children. Twins to be exact! Draco and Sadelle. Dragon and Princess. Oh! It was one her probably biggest joy in her life.

Such unique names for even more unique children, she thought.

It had been a hard and long labor. Twenty-four hours to be exact but, only the last four was actual labor though. She was at St. Mungo's Hospital at the finest ward and probably the most expensive they had for the birthing. The labor was painful and it even accentuated when Sadelle, her second was born. Lucius had been so happy when she gave birth and it was a first time in a very long time that he smiled. He also actually showed his feelings for once too! Even at Hogwarts he didn't show much emotion. Mind you that they were stuck in an arranged marriage but still, that didn't mean that they couldn't love each other.

Being married into the Malfoy family, she wouldn't be able too show much emotion with her children. Especially with Lucius around which made it even worse. Malfoy's weren't allowed to show emotion along with a couple other 100 rules, ecentric rules.

They both will grow up an done day be powerful wizards and witches, she thought. This was the first time in nealy one thusand years that their was a Malfoy twins. Even more exciting they were a boy and girl, instead of just two boys. Hopefully both of them can change Lucius making him see the light in this world.

Narcissa stopped herself. She knew it wasn't going to happen. Lucius had been corrupted by the Dark lord and there was nothing she can do about it. Her family will be dragged down deeper in the hole where there was no room too denial that they weren't involved in the dark arts. In these dark and dreadful times Narcissa wished she wasn't born into a pureblooded family. Scratched that. She wished she was born into a family that nourished and cherished her.

One that loved her, she thought. It was a thing she desperately wanted but could never have. Wishing that she had the courage too escape from her family, the way her good for nothing cousin Siruis Black did. Females weren't equal too males in the royalty she was born into. They were just slaves who would give birth the children for them and then be thrown away like a piece of trash; to only having your husband have a mistress. The women would then spend her life being wasted at parties and shopping. Also probably end up being stuck-up for the rest of their lives as well. Oh she regreted her life so much. She wished none of this would've happened. Especially to her.

Being married into the Malfoy family, she wouldn't be able too show much emotion with her children. Especially with Lucius around which made it even worse. Malfoy's weren't allowed to show emotion along with a couple other 100 rules ecentric rules.

She laughed at her foolishness, wondering why in the world would she be off daydreaming. She needed to face reality no matter how hard it was going to be. No matter how unforgiving fate was to her, whatever she did in her past life, she would pull through.

Because she was Narcissa Black Malfoy.

_Authors Note I thought I needed to edit this a bit more and make it a bit longer. This story is also with charmed charcters in it but not until like the third chapter. Wyatt and Chris are at the trios age and so will there cousins, and Phoebe, Knob, Paige, Piper and Leo will be in there fourties and still kickin ass out there. I'm still thinking names for the cousins but if anyone can give me a suggestion and give me a reason why they picked it that would be great. Can someone BETA me please? And also please R&R. Last time I had about 200 hits and only 5 reviews. I think you people can do much better than that. _

_Asianhomiequeen101 _


	2. The Seperation And Lucia Malfoy

Charmed Again

By Asianhomiequeen101

Chapter 2: The Separation and Lucia Malfoy

_One year later_

Draco and Sadelle were only one year old when they were separated. It was due too a prophecy about one of the twins being a light wizard while another being a dark. Lucius was determined that Draco was the dark wizard while Sadelle was a light witch, even though they will not truly fine out until they are of age. He had sent Sadelle away to his younger sister, Lucia, whom the family had disowned, long before the war started.

Along with this Narcissa had became withdrawn and moody compared too her usual brightness. Lucia had been kicked out of England due too her being disowned. She now presently lived in San Francisco, California, America. Lucius had forbidden her to go and visit their daughter and had blocked their fireplace with complicated wards. Nevertheless, forget the wards, who said she was going to use their house?

Narcissa nearly died when she found out they were going to separate. The twins were inseperatable. They were two peas in a pod. You cannot really see one without the other. They were bawling when they were separated. It was as though they were one person instead of two.

They probably could speak telepathically, thought Narcissa.

Narcissa had a motherly instinct there. She knew one day they will be united some how whether they know it or not...

Lucia was one off the few Malfoy's that had the ability to do Wicca magic, telepathy. Each generation has a different gift ranging from fire starter to premonition. It was a great honor in the family if you had the power and most of the time you had all the attention. Lucius was always extremely jealous of Lucia. He was set aside when she was born and she was the perfect child, always. Until she was sorted into Gryffindor. Her parents were furious until she convinced them that she was spying on the Gryffindors, on any news of the Dark Lord.

Surprising she did not became a deatheater later. She ran away actually. Her family was set on her being Lord Voldemort's consort when she ran away. They stripped her off all her Malfoy legacy and money. Not that she needed it. She was already a multimillionaire model anyways. She was making money by the time she was 12!

Lucia was one of those women who would always be chased after by men and would never chase a man. She did not need one anyways. Filthy rich before 18 making her one off the richest people in the wizarding world. She was very voluptuous and very clever. Very notable for her countless charity work too. Giving endless money away too helps save the world of disease and poverty has been a long time goal for her.

When people think of blonds, they usually think they are very incredialbly stupid. Not Lucia Malfoy. She achieved the highest mark of her year and received the valedictorian award at Hogwarts. Some say that she would rival Rowena Ravenclaw with her intelligence.

It was quite a shock when Lucius came to her penthouse condominium in San Francisco while he was carrying Sadelle. They have not seen each other for three years, after the wedding. He told her that she would be taking care off her niece and then he left. Lucia was keen on objecting but she decided it must have been very important for her too stay here.

Sadelle had been crying when Lucius had brought her with him. She had immediately stopped when she saw Lucia though. Her sunning blue-gray eyes shown adoration and her adorable face reminded Lucia of her own as a child. She knew now she would raise Sadelle as her own child and leave the spotlight to protect her. She also vowed knowing that Sadelle was a Wicca witch that she would die to protect her at any cost. Even death...

_A/N_

_Please review. I need good critics on the story. If you do not like it tell me why and I will hopefully try to improve it. I also need a BETA. Anyone out there have suggestions for names please? _


	3. Back to her Homeland

Charmed Again

Chapter 3

By Asianhomiequeen101

Chapter 3: Back to her Homeland

_16 years later_

"AUNTIE NO!" Sadelle protested as she pouted. "Why should we go back to England when all our friends are all here?"

"It's about time for me to face my fears after feeing England cause of the war," Lucia replied in a soft, understand voice. "You must understand that your friends from Magic school are coming too."

Sadelle knew that but she was being selfish. Even though she was born in England, San Francisco was her hometown no matter what. All her friends since she was diapers are living here. She did not want to go back to where the land where her birth parents abandoned her. She didn't at all.

"There still is a war going on though," Sadelle replied looking away from her aunt.

"I was young back then. Of course now I have more experience especially since I've been fighting with the other witches against the force of evil."

That was true. There wasn't an organized wizarding government unlike Europe really. It was more a fight for survival against witches and wizards and demons. Sometimes we win. Sometimes we don't. It's an ongoing struggle and it seems that it would never end. A lot have been lost and a lot has been gained.

Her aunt thought of her as the daughter she never had. It's not that she wasn't attractive, she was gorgeous, charming, and intelligent. She still hasn't gotten over her Hogwarts sweetheart. They had parted because of their differences but Sadelle knew that they still loved each other very much. What she didn't know was who her aunt's soul mate is and why they parted...

_Later on that Day_

On the plane to England with the whole crew, which Sadelle insisted on taking instead of portkey, it was a ruckus. Especially since Sadelle was on there. Sadelle is a very loud and fun personality, which made the atmosphere always positive. Granted this is only when she on the bright side. Let's just say you don't want to be messing with her. She knows enough muggle Martial Arts to kick anyone's butt.

She didn't like Martial Arts at first, this was when she was seven and girlish. She ended up loving it because she was able to realize her anger by kicking, punching, and hitting. By now, of course she became a third black belt and boy it took her a while. One might call her stubborn but she is probably the most determined person you will every meet.

Granted she is not perfect, she is horrible at cooking, when she aces al the exams for potions. It was hilarious actually. Her friends always teased her that she probably will have too found a cook of a husband. Not too insult men and all, it was just that all the guys she dated were sexist, thought the female was the weaker of the two. Boy, she taught them a lesson. A very through lesson.

Even though her Aunt Lucia was a model and an actress, Sadelle did not become one. Your whole entire life is exposed to the public and magazines criticize every move you make. Everywhere you go news reporters and cameras follow you, and no one around you is to be trusted unless you have known them for quite some time but even then, the person might still not be trustworthy.

This wasn't her first trip on the plane but it was probably her most dreaded. The anticipation was nerve racketing but by now everyone could notice it.

"It's okay. We'll be there for you Sadelle," one of her best friend said cheerfully. "We always will be there for you no matter what."

She knew especially that everything would turn out fine since she had the best supporters in the world with her, her best friends and of course, her aunt and other adopted aunts. Sadelle knew that she probably would be the luckiest person in the world. Only one thing would probably make her life better, a soul mate for her.

TBC

_A/N_

_Well, another update! I hope you guys like it. I still need names for the upcoming Charmed characters one guy and two girls. Any help would greatly be appreciated. Please review and state your opinion on this chapter, even if you like it or hate it. Just please give me the reason why. I will probably will get the next chapter in two weeks but I can't make promises. _

_Thanks, _

_Asianhomie101_


	4. AN

A/N

I am deeply sad of the readers who don't review. I've posted this story on and I've gotten at least 5 reviews in each chapter and here I have only one? I will mostly abandon this fic on fanfiction net if I don't get more reviews.

_Asianhomie101_


End file.
